<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Decision Made by Aeruthin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739130">A Decision Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin'>Aeruthin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Family Short Stories [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Talking, Teasing, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When 'the vampire' has returned to the compound after her wedding, Hayley confronts him and the lingering feelings in his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson (implied), Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Family Short Stories [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Decision Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hayley gently lays Hope back in her crib. Her daughter had started crying early in the morning, but after an hour of rocking her back and forth, she is finally asleep, suckling contently on the paw of her bunny. </p>
<p>Not for the first time, Hayley is grateful for her tolerance against sleep deprivation. </p>
<p>She checks the crib for any sharp objects or toys, and quietly leaves the room, closing the door softly behind her. Tom is sitting outside on the balcony, his back against the wall. He has a knack for taking care of children, and Jackson had asked him to watch Hope whenever they were unable to. Of course, this had resulted in an argument with Klaus, but the Original Hybrid had reluctantly relented after Hayley had pointed out that having an army was of no use if they could not trust its members. </p>
<p>The other members of the wolf pack lie distributed over the chairs and tables in the courtyard, even in the early morning. Most of them are playing card games or sharpening weapons, and all look highly out of place in the stone building. As Hayley pats down the stairs, she can feel their eyes trailing her. </p>
<p>Even though she has been living with them for a while now, she barely knows half of them. After the news of the marriage had spread, wolves from all over the region had flocked to their side. But even the members of the Crescent Moon pack had changed in ways she had not been able to follow, with wolves arriving and leaving regularly. The only constant has been Jackson. And Oliver, when he had still been alive.</p>
<p>A large wolf, Simon, if she remembers correctly, blocks her way. He bows his head submissively, as if waiting for permission to speak. That was another thing she had yet to get used to. Their insistence to treat her like a queen had increased tenfold since the wedding day.</p>
<p>"Hey," she greets, smiling, trying to put him -and herself- at ease. She twirls the tip of her hair. It's getting longer again, she notices absentmindedly.</p>
<p>"Ma'am," he says. He glances over his shoulder, and Hayley frowns, a thousand possible problems flashing through her mind.</p>
<p>"I have come to warn you," Simon continues. He leans in and keeps his voice low. "The vampire arrived this morning. He asked for you."</p>
<p>Hayley raises her eyebrows, her tension dissipating. </p>
<p>"The vampire?" she asks incredulously.</p>
<p>Simon nods, completely serious. "Be careful."</p>
<p>"Do you know where 'the vampire' is?" Hayley prompts. </p>
<p>Simon points at the armory with his chin. It is located in one of the side rooms, and had previously hosted a small study. The wolves had thought it could better be used to store weapons instead. Klaus hadn't minded, so transformed it was.</p>
<p>Hayley flashes another smile. "Thank you," she says sincerely. "I'll keep it in mind."</p>
<p>Simon looks like he wants to say something else, or even follow her for her own protection, but she pushes past him and strides away. She first walks to the kitchen and grabs an apple. No use dealing with 'the vampire' on an empty stomach.</p>
<p>Elijah is standing near the table which holds a various array of weapons. He trails his fingers across the curved wood of a small bow, deep in thought.</p>
<p>Hayley leans against the doorframe. For a moment, she allows herself to just take him in. She has no doubt that he has noticed her arrival, but it takes a while before he looks up, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Good morning." </p>
<p>"Hi," she smiles. She steps closer. "One of the wolves told me there is a vampire roaming the compound," she says gravely, and takes a bite from her apple.</p>
<p>Elijah tilts his head and narrows his eyes. </p>
<p>"That sounds positively dangerous."  </p>
<p>Hayley nods and swallows. "You should be careful."</p>
<p>She realises she has moved too close, and turns towards the table, grabbing the nearest axe. It has a small head and hilt, and is very plain looking. </p>
<p>"I don't know, maybe you could use one of these."</p>
<p>She twirls it in her hand.</p>
<p>Elijah hums in agreement. "Yes, there seem to be plenty of those lying around."</p>
<p>They share a look at the large collection of axes in the room. Even when she was living with the wolves in the Bayou, Hayley hadn't bothered to learn all the differences between the smaller and the bigger weapons. Her tactic had always been to just punch the enemy in the face. Or knee them. Whatever suited the situation.</p>
<p>She glances at the bow which Elijah is still holding.</p>
<p>"What are you gonna use that for?"</p>
<p>Elijah lifts the bow. To Hayley's surprise, he handles it with care, almost reverently. </p>
<p>"Nothing in particular." His fingers close around the handle. He hesitates, and then adds, "My father made the first bow I ever held."</p>
<p>He glances at her. "I was eight, or nine."</p>
<p>He flashes a smile, but his eyes are far away, digging up memories from over a thousand years ago. "It must have been the same size as this one, but back then it seemed twice as large."</p>
<p>Hayley stills. </p>
<p>"Your father made it for you?" she asks in a small voice, prompting him to continue. It was hard to imagine Mikael doing anything nice, even if it was giving his son a weapon.</p>
<p>Elijah nods. "It indicates that a son is qualified to aid his father in the hunt, and provide food for their family."</p>
<p>Hayley lifts her eyebrows. "No pressure," she says. This time the smile does reach his eyes, and her stomach flutters in response. She places the small axe back on the table, next to its brethren. </p>
<p>"It's hard to imagine Klaus holding a bow and arrow," she continues, trying to distract herself. Just punching seemed to be one of only things she and Klaus agreed on.</p>
<p>"He did, once. He had to. I often took him out into the woods to help him improve his aim." </p>
<p>"Was he any good at it?"</p>
<p>Elijah shakes his head. "He was adequate with immobile objects, but missed often with living game. I never quite figured out if he did so on purpose."</p>
<p>"Huh." </p>
<p>She had wondered, what kind of child Klaus must have been, and if her daughter would inherit any of his treats. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.</p>
<p>Elijah's eyes have softened.</p>
<p>"No one is born a monster, Hayley." He holds out the bow to her. Before she can take it, however, a voice rings out.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Jackson says. </p>
<p>Hayley's heart skips a beat. She feels caught, before reminding herself sharply that she is allowed to talk to Elijah just like anyone else.</p>
<p>"Good morning," she smiles. She presses a swift kiss on her husband's cheek, hopefully enough to reassure him, if not herself. He tentatively returns her smile, before addressing Elijah.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" he snaps.</p>
<p>Hayley sighs, internally rolling her eyes. Tact really isn't her new husband's strongest point.</p>
<p>Elijah meets Jackson's glare calmly.</p>
<p>"With the goals of the vampires and the wolves aligned, I thought it helpful to combine our strategy."</p>
<p>Jackson huffs.</p>
<p>"Because a treaty worked so well last time?" </p>
<p>Elijah's eyes narrow.  Slowly, he places the bow back on the table and turns towards Jackson with a deadly smile. To his credit, Jackson doesn't back away, but Hayley can hear his heart speed up. She steels herself, prepared to intervene if necessary.</p>
<p>"When you live as long as I have, Jackson," Elijah says with a patronizing tilt to his voice, "you learn that holding on to grudges is rarely useful." </p>
<p>He raises his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"But if your control over the pack is so minimal-"</p>
<p>"What do you have in mind?" </p>
<p>"Peace is most important," Elijah answers immediately. "The vampires are, let's say... agitated by your current increase in abilities. They wish to know where you stand."</p>
<p>Jackson's jaw is clenched.</p>
<p>"We won't hurt them. You want that written in blood?"</p>
<p>"Your word will do. For now."</p>
<p>Elijah glances at Hayley, before pushing past Jackson with a little more force than necessary, hands in his pockets. Hayley watches him walk away, her heart heavy. </p>
<p>"You ok?" Jackson asks, slightly unsure.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Hayley says. She plasters on a smile and links her arm through his. </p>
<p>"Let's go have some breakfast."</p>
<p>She made her choice, and she will stick by it. No matter the traitorous feelings in her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>